


Sugar Crashed

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Candy, Chaos, Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Silly, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia has too much sugar and goes on a wild sugar crash.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 7





	Sugar Crashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwormQueen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/gifts).



“Lydia, be careful," warned Barbara as she saw Lydia grab a boatload of different candies and chocolates from the kitchen pantry and bring it over to the counter. "Don't have that much candy. You could get sick."

"I'll be fine, Barbara. Don't worry about me." Lydia picked up the first of the chocolate that she had gathered, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. She picked up another one and did the exact same thing. Barbara sighed and rolled her eyes, leaving the room and Lydia to do what she desired.

"Okay...don't say I didn't warn ya," said Barbara with a few giggles.

Lydia didn't listen. She just shoved candy after candy in her mouth.

* * *

Barbara decided to go up to the attic for the time being, hoping and praying that she'd have some time away from Lydia. It wasn't that she didn't love the teenager (She did actually, Lydia was like a daughter (nonbiological, but still like a daughter) to her and to Adam), but sometimes Lydia could be a bit too much. Whether it be causing chaos or doing dangerous things with Betelgeuse.

She sat herself down next to her husband and sighed, directing his attention over towards her.

"Barb, is everything okay?"

Another sigh. "I was in the kitchen about to do something when I saw Lydia make her way over towards the pantry and grab a bunch of candy and chocolate from it. She sat down at the counter and started eating it and now I'm worried she's going to end up on a sugar rush and then get sick from eating all of that candy she got. Let's maybe hide it from her so she doesn't find it next time."

"Don't worry, she hopefully won't be on a sugar-."

Before Adam could finish his sentence, Lydia burst into the attic and came to a screeching halt in its center. Adam had just enough time to move out of the teenager's way but Barbara did not have enough time. Lydia crashed into her and sent both herself and her frazzled ghost mother to the attic floor.

"Rush..." finished Adam, composing himself.

"Hi, Barbara," said a sugar rushed Lydia with a few chortles. "Your face is all mixed up and in weird places."

Barbara scooted out from under and helped the sugar high teenager to her feet before sitting her down on a chair. The sugar high Lydia looked around the attic all the while laughing crazily and the Maitlands stepped back and watched her craziness unfold. To her, the attic looked all warped and mixed up and messy and it was making her giggles sound equally adorable and hilarious.

"Hey, the attic looks all weird. What's that?" Lydia had her eyes focused on Adam's model of the town.

Adam panicked deep inside. "Don't touch that! That's important to me!"

Still on a sugar high, Lydia wasn't listening. She scampered over to her ghost dad's model and picked up a tiny model figurine of herself that, to be fair, Adam had just finished up and added.

"Hey! This looks like me! Can I eat it?"

"No! You can't eat that!" Adam rushed over and grabbed the tiny 'Lydia' figurine from Lydia's hand just as she was about to put it in her mouth. "I just finished creating that."

"Do you have a figurine of me?" asked Barbara, looking hopeful.

"Right here, Barbara." Before Barbara could reach a hand out and take it to look it over, a giggling Lydia grabbed it first and attempted to put it in her mouth just like the figurine of her earlier. "You can't eat that either, Lydia!"

"What if I could eat these?" asked Lydia, holding up the figurines of her dad, of Delia, of Betelgeuse, and of Adam himself up towards Adam.

"No, Lydia!" chastised Adam as Barbara grabbed the four figurines from the teenager's hands and placed them back on the table holding the model.

Lydia picked up a house and held it out towards her ghost parents. "How about this?"

"NO!"

Lydia whimpered a little, putting down the house and and glanced over towards both of the Maitlands, seeing them equally angry and folding their arms in unison as they glared directly at her. Her sugar crash was definitely slowing down and she sat down in a chair, resting her hands against her chin and sighing.

Adam's and Barbara's anger quickly disappeared and they floated over to sit by the sad teenager.

"Oh, Lydia," said Barbara, wiping a few stray tears that were streaming down the teenager's face. "We're sorry for yelling at you."

"I know," said Lydia as she wrapped her arms around her ghost mother. "I shouldn't have asked if I could eat anything from the model."

"Lydia, it wasn't even your fault," Adam said as he wrapped his arms around both her and Barbara. "You were on a sugar rush."

Lydia felt like she was about to throw up. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Second floor. I'll take you there," said Barbara, helping Lydia up and leading her out of the attic to the second floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
